Jump
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: I had no plans to live without her...


**A.N; I just had this idea randomly, and I had to type it out.**

**(Beck's P.O.V)**

I looked down into the rushing water. Just one small step, and I'd be dead. Either by drowning, the impact, or the sharp rocks would impale me.

Tori, the love of my life, had died in a car wreck, and had died on impact. I had no plans to live without her.

She was my best friend and my girlfriend, she was my shoulder to cry on when Jade broke up with me...

_I sat in the Janitor's closet, crying my eyes out. I didn't want anyone to catch me, I'd die of embarrassment. _

_Jade had dumped me, for real this time. She had said it wasn't working for her, and that we were over. The she turned away without another word, almost like we hadn't spent two years together._

_"Beck?" A gentle voice asked. I recognized that voice in a heartbeat. Tori._

_I placed my head in between my knees. I didn't want her to see me like this._

_"Are you O.K?" She asked, I could hear the door close quietly behind her._

_"Yes." I could hear my voice break._

_I could hear her crouch next to me. "Are you crying?"_

_"...Yes." I sniffed, and looked up at her. I knew I had to be a mess._

_Tori blinked in silent shock. "What happened?"_

_"Jade broke up with me."_

_She gasped quietly, then gave me a sympathetic look. "Oh you poor thing." She murmured, wrapping her arms around me._

_I sobbed into her shoulder for God-knows-how-long._

_Eventually, I had the will to stop._

_She let go of me, and looked me in the eyes. "Done?" She asked gently._

_I nodded shakily. "I think." My voice was raw and raspy from crying so long and hard._

_She smiled. "Come on you _really _need to clean up. She said, standing up and offering me her hand._

_I smiled, took it, and stood up._

_And, still hand in hand, we walked out into the hall._

I sighed, kicking a stone off the cliff, and watching it fall into the ocean. We had gotten together not long after that...

_I was sitting at the lunch table, absentmindedly picking at my sandwich. I was so freaking bored! Andre was sick, Robbie was helping his grandmother, Cat was at her therapist (Don't ask), and Jade was on vacation. _

_Jade had broken up with me about two months ago, and I was finally over her...kinda._

_"Hey Beckett." _

_I looked to my left, and saw Tori smiling at me from her seat._

_I grinned. How could I forget about her? "Hey Tor."_

_I noticed she didn't have a tray. _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you not have a tray?" I asked, curiously._

_Her eyes darted to her feet. "Well, I was trying to find you."_

_"Why?"_

_"I really need to talk to you."_

_"Well, you found me."_

_"I need to talk to you _alone_."_

_My eyes wandered to my trey, and I shrugged, getting up and tossing it in the trash. "O.K. Come on, let's go inside."_

_The inside of _Hollywood Arts _was completely empty, due to the fact that everyone was eating outside._

_I leaned against the lockers. "So what do you want to talk about."_

_She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Ilikeyou."_

_I blinked, I think I understood her, but I wasn't sure. "What?"_

_She took another deep breath, and, in a more slower voice, she repeated; "I like you. And I want to know if you feel the same way."_

_I was stunned. Too stunned to speak._

_She looked away. "That's enough of an answer for me." She murmured, turning around and starting to walk away._

_I grabbed her arm, turned her around, and pressed my lips to hers._

_When we broke away, we were both gasping for air._

_I smiled. "Just so you know, Tori, I _do _feel the same way."_

_She smiled, and I pressed my lips to hers again._

I blinked, tears falling onto my face. We had went to every base...I'll spare you the details on those.

If only I had know only a year later, I'd lose her...

_"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Tori asked teasingly._

_I had just taken her to see the new _Twilight _movie, where she had discovered I had a _teeny _crush on Ashley Greene._

_I laughed. "No Tori."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"No Tori. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, and kind girl I've ever known or dated, and I would never give you up for anyone."_

_"Even Ashley?"_

_"Even Ashley."_

_"Good enough for me."_

_I smiled, and leaned over to kiss her...Which turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life..._

_"Beck!" Tori shrieked._

_I was swerving off the road, a car coming tords us, I jerked the wheel to the left, and sudden movement caused the car to flip, and the front to smash into a tree..._

_The next thing I was aware of, was opening my eyes in a hospital._

_"Beck?" A soft voice murmured next to me. I looked over, and saw the gentle eyes of my mom, Angel._

_"Mom?" I asked, groggily._

_"Beck." She sighed in relief._

_I looked around. I could see my twin sister, Quinn (Who lived with mom), my dad (Jayson 'Jay'), and the whole gang. I looked around the rest of the room, I noticed someone was missing._

_"Where's Tori?" I asked._

_Quinn, Dad, Andre, Rex, and Jade looked down. Cat and Robbie started to cry, and so did my mom._

_"Oh honey." Mom sobbed. "Tori died."_

_I sat up so quickly, my head started spinning and my ears started to ring, but I didn't care. "What do you mean she's dead!"_

_Angel's eyes were sad. "Her head smashed through the windshield, and the glass cut her throat, she died on impact."_

I was full on sobbing by now. It was all my fault she died, if I never had tried to kiss her, she would be alive.

I took a small step forward, and looked down. All those memories with Tori flashed through my mind. When we first met, our first kiss, when she cared enough to get me and Jade back together, when she got me my role back in _Miss-Fire, _when she comforted me after me and Jade broke up officially, our first _official _kiss (both regular and French), and our first night together.

I took a deep breath. _I love you Tori. _I thought.

I closed my eyes, and jumped.

**A.N: I was crying buckets writing this. Virtual Kleenex for anyone else crying. **


End file.
